vestyrafandomcom-20200214-history
Prince of Thieves
The Prince of Thieves is more myth than fact. Legendary among thieves and bandits, any theft that can't be pinned on someone is usually said to be because of him. Despite all the rumors and legends, no one has ever actually seen him, much less caught him. Appearance The Prince of Thieves is dressed all in black with various knives strapped to his body. He will always be found wearing an porcelain mask that is blank except for two eye holes. He is also said to carry two magical short swords, one white and one black. No one has actually seen him so his height and race are unknown. Personality People say the Prince of Thieves thrives on adrenaline. Nothing makes him feel more alive then stealing something that somebody else loves. The more irreplaceable the better. You can usually tell if he was the one who robbed you if you are missing something that has little material value but lots of sentimental value. Apart from that he does like shiny expensive things. So if they are both expensive and irreplaceable, you can bet he is already scheming of how to get his hands on them. Great care should be taken if hiring him for a job, as he has a tendency to take what ever strikes his fancy, even if it is the object he's been hired to steal. Biography In actuality the Prince of Thieves isn't even aware of how he began to be. He isn't a person, he is an item, a mask to be specific. His first awareness was darkness, deep in a cave, hidden from sight. Years, maybe even decades, passed with him in there, all alone with only the occasional small animal or insect wandering by. One day, during a particularly harsh storm, a traveler too shelter in his cave. Finally he could feel a life force that could be useful to him. He reached out, probing it's mind. He felt immediate resistance, but gently he coaxed it. Offering soothing whispers and promises if the person would just wear him. Eventually he felt himself be picked up and placed on their face. Instantly he took control dominating their mind beating down their consciousness until only he remained. Out into the world he strode, excited and energized having finally found a body. It was difficult, and made his head hurt, but he was able to dig around in his hosts memories to find the way to the closest city. He was amazed at it's sheer size, having only the cave as a reference until now. It wasn't long before he got hungry and learned, if he had no money, he could not eat. Unsure of how to get money he observed others. Many people would give each other stuff and get money in return, but he had nothing to give. Then he saw it, a little person, about his size, grabbed money off the belt of another while they weren't looking. Surly that was the best way to get money. Finding someone who looked like they weren't paying attention, he snuck up and grabbed their purse. Having no experience, the purse pulled on the belt before tearing away, alerting the man he was being robbed. Thus began a chase through the streets with the man and guards running chasing him down. Never had he felt so much exhilaration. He thought he had felt alive before, this was a whole different world. As he explored this new feeling he found that the more dangerous or the more impact what he stole was the better it felt. One day he noticed a wanted poster with him on it, only it wasn't just him, it was a little 8 year old girl wearing him as a mask. Underneath it said "Abigail". Realizing that must be the name of the person he had inhabited, he realized 2 things, being identified would make it easier for people to find him and he didn't like other people getting credit for his accomplishments. He was the one stealing all those things, not Abigail. For weeks he dwelt on this, it infuriated him. He decided that he would make the biggest score so far to teach them that he was the true thief, not Abigail. The job went south. All the skills he'd been developing and the planning he'd done meant nothing. He was totally unprepared for just how accomplished the kings guard would be. In panic and a desperate fit to not be caught, he threw himself from a window, landing in the grounds below. He felt his neck snap, and then could no longer move his body. It was exactly like back in the cave, dark. But he could feel a nearby life, one that was coming closer. Again, he reached out to it, calling it seductively and promising riches and power. Again he was picked up and placed on a face and again he obliterated their consciousness. However, this time he wouldn't make the same mistake, this time he mustered all the power he had and reached out to reality itself, erasing his host from history. Whoever had put him on, no longer existed, had never existed. Hearing shouting from above he looked up to see the guards yelling and waving at him. Giving them a wave back, he sprinted into the darkness to begin his infamy again. Abilities & Equipment Voidherald's Mantle: This is the true Prince of Thieves. Placing him on your face risks him taking control of your body and erasing you from existence. Although stronger minds have been able to resist being obliterated, none have ever been able to truly stop him. Yin & Yang: A pair of sentient short swords, they have become the life long partner to the Prince of Thieves. He carries them everywhere he goes and loves talking to them. Having conflicting natures, the swords tend to argue a lot, much to the delight of the Prince. Master Thief: His skills in thievery are unmatched. Any robbery thought to be impossible is said to be child's play for the Prince of Thieves. Although he can be hired if you have the right connections, it's said he is very selective of the jobs he takes, preferring only the most dangerous or difficult. On top of that, his price is steep often far exceeding the price of the object he's meant to steal. Phasing: It's said no barrier can keep him out. He seems to have an unnatural ability to enter places impossible for a normal person, even being able to root out the most hidden of secret rooms. Only extremely powerful magic has been able to keep stuff safe from him, and even then, it's only a matter of time.